Leave Out All The Rest
by Shadowguardianaku
Summary: Gaius Julius Caesar has done previous mistakes that may have costed him his memory in others. Ichihime might as well be the only one who will remember. A one shot based on the song Leave Out All The Rest by Linkin Park. Rated T.


"Caesar-dono..?" Ichihime awoke shortly after midnight, trying to hold onto her husband she had grown to love. But it was strange; he wasn't in bed like he usually was. Perhaps he had gone to fight or train, but there was no previous mention of a sudden battle. The young woman decided to get out of bed and look for him. She searched all over the castle, and became frantic to see he was not there. His war armor, his sword, everything was still in it's place. Where could he have gone?

Ichihime tried to contact Kenshin about it but, he had no idea as to where the masked man could have gone.

The only place she could turn to now was Owari. The girl asked Chacha, Hatsu, and Gou to accompany her back to her home. She had to find out what happened to Caesar.

When Ichihime got there she was greeted by Hideyoshi and Mitsuhide.

"Ichihime-sama?! Why are you here so late? It's dangerous traveling at this hour."

"Where is Caesar-dono?" The girl looked up at them frantically.

Hideyoshi and Mitsuhide looked at each other and shook their heads. "We don't know. We haven't seen him. He should have been with you." They turned away.

"A-ano! Matte! Please let me see Nobu-Nii-sama."

"Of course," they bowed and walked with her.

"It's almost as if they don't care about him at all." The girl looked down sadly, thinking to herself. "Then again..maybe it's because of what he did."

After she arrived to the throne room, Ichihime sat down, waiting for her brother. Soon enough, he was before her. Himiko and Ranmaru sat near him.

"Ichi.. What are you doing here so early in the morning? You should be sleeping."

"I can't find Caesar-dono anywhere..I thought maybe you would know."

"I do not know about him. I'm just glad he didn't hurt you."

"Ano but.."

"I could care less what happens to him. As long as you're still alive and happy"

"How can you say that?! I'm worried about him!"

"He probably went back to the western star."

"That's not.." Ichihime couldn't help but breakdown. She fell in love with her husband and now he's gone. She was so scared because no one would listen to her and no one else cared about Caesar like she did.

The white-haired man woke up sweating and panting. He dreamt he was missing. He couldn't help being afraid about the unbeknownst future. He knew that he had to be prepared for anything once he went to the Western Star with Nobunaga and the others. Perhaps that's why he had such a dream.

_What am I leaving, when I'm done here?.._

The masked man thought to himself as he felt a warm hand on his face.

"Caesar-dono?" The pink-haired girl had woken up after he sat up suddenly. She was worried about him.

"Ah Ichihime..forgive me for waking you up." He smiled lightly.

"Ano what's wrong? Are you okay?"

She looked up at him with a worried gaze.

"Ichihime..I"

"What is it?"

"When my time comes, I want you to forget the wrong that I've done."

"Caesar..."

"There's so many things I regret doing but..I want you to help me leave behind some reason to be missed. Even if it's just you.." He placed a hand on her cheek.

"I hope you don't resent me. So as long as you keep me in your memory, you will never feel empty."

He held her close in his embrace.

_Leave Out All The Rest_

Ichihime snuggled into his embrace, "Caesar, I'm here if you need a listening ear. I too am afraid of what's to come, but I will continue keeping you alive if anything happens."

"Don't be afraid Ichihime. I am ready to take any punishment for betraying the knights. After all, I do not regret anything I've done, after meeting you, to have you here in my arms. I'll share what this love means to me if I have to." Caesar smiled and stroked her hair gently. He was strong on the surface but deep down, he was in much pain. He knew he wasn't perfect for her, especially after killing many innocent lives in war. And no matter how much he thought she was, Ichihime was not perfect either. She had forgotten all the past mistakes he had done, just so she can be with him and support him.

The two lovers rested on the bed once again, embracing each other closely as this was their last night together before he went to the West.. And before the Caesar she knew would disappear..

_**Much Later**_

Ichihime looked at Caesar with trembling eyes. She was trying to be strong while trying to reach into his heart. She knew something was wrong with him.

"Caesar-dono what do you seek?"

"My dear Ichihime, I wish to see a world with equal love."

"I see...that is something everyone would want.."

The two kept talking and Caesar was saying much nonsense about equal love, that she couldn't believe what she was hearing.

What happened to what he had told her before he left to the West? What happened to his devotion to her? It was gone.

_Forgetting all the hurt inside you learned to hide so well._

After Mitsuhide intervened, Caesar said more things, such as living in a world where they can both love Ichihime. That was when the girl had enough.

Caesar made a small sound as she slapped him hard.

"Now I see that the Caesar I knew no longer exists..." Tears streamed down her face. What happened to her beloved? Where did he go?

Soon enough the masked man had pulled her into Quo Vadis, and held her while he tried to vanquish everything.

Ichihime was afraid, what was happening to him? Why was he going insane?

Eventually he was aiming Excalibur at Owari.

"I will save you from this temporal life that has you bound in its chains.

Even if it's just you.. I will save you.

Because I love you.

With all my soul!"

Ichihime's eyes widened, "He's doing all this because..he loves me.." She looked up at him, almost crying.

_Pretending someone else can't come and save me from myself._

Caesar decided to work with King Arthur, just so he can be with Ichihime for eternity. He was not doing that for any other reason. It was only for her.

"You are a fool Caesar.." She looked down at him as he was laying on the ground.

_I can't be who you are._

After Nobunaga broke Caesar's mask, the two lovers stepped out of Quo Vadis.

Ichihime helped him sit up due to the wounds.

"We finally meet again, Caesar-dono." Ichihime smiled at him softly.

"I have been waiting for the moment we meet again. Ichihime." He smiled.

_Forgetting all the hurt inside you learned to hide so well._

The happy moment was broken by Bianchi's attack. Caesar tried his best to defend Ichihime but, did not see Nel with a spear.

The vampire stabbed Bianchi, Caesar, and Ichihime.

The masked man gathered all his strength and managed to dispose of Nel.

_Pretending someone else can't come and save me from myself._

He fell over, succumbing to his wounds, and Ichihime crawled over using the little bit of strength she had left.

She held Caesar in her lap.

"Ichihime.."

"Caesar-dono.."

"What a tragedy.." The man was reminiscing the moments he spent with his love, and also remembered the words he told her before he left to the West. Was he going to be forgotten or remembered for something? What about Ichihime?

_I can't be who you are.._

He looked up at her with the little energy he had. He held up his hand weakly trying to touch her face but he had nothing left.

"I had found happiness in the moments I spent with you.."

His body fell limp and he let go of her warm gentle hand..

_I can't be who you are..._


End file.
